kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Genovese
Christopher "Chris" Genovese is a major antagonist in the Kick-Ass comic book series. Originally a secondary villain in the first ''Kick-Ass'' comic, he went on to become the primary antagonist in the Kick-Ass 2 comic. He became the "superhero" Red Mist and later the super-villain The Mother Fucker. Biography Origin Chris Genovese is first seen in a comic book store picking up comics and then leaving. He is then later seen reading a comic book while his Dad has a meeting with his men. Chris, on top of a building dressed in his very own superhero costume and calling himself Red Mist, watches from the rooftop as the cops are arresting some criminals he called in. As the Red Mist Later, Red Mist meets Kick-Ass for the first time in an alley and then shows him his car, "The Mistmobile." He also smokes, saying that it helps him gain confidence up against a big crowd and he later waves at some girls cheering for him and Kick-Ass. Then he and Kick-Ass see a building on fire and a lady says that her baby is in there. He then follows Kick-Ass into the building and when they find the lady's baby, it turns out to be a cat. The building begins to fall apart, leaving them trapped in the fire until the firefighters save them. He is later with Kick-Ass in the Mistmobile and after Kick-Ass told him about Hit-Girl and Big Daddy, he was mad that they were blackmailing them but they should still go to the meeting. Red Mist attends the meeting with Kick-Ass but when they get there, John Genovese and his men are there and Big Daddy is badly wounded and at that moment, Red Mist pulls out a gun and points it at Kick-Ass's head, saying, "This prick can't even help himself." Red Mist then hits Kick-Ass on the head with his gun, knocking him onto the ground and Hit-Girl reveals that Red Mist is really Chris Genovese, son of John Genovese. Red Mist then watches as his dad shoots Hit-Girl out of the window, saying it was "awesome." Family destruction He then goes back to his penthouse with his dad and his men with Kick-Ass and Big Daddy as their prisoners. When they get back, Red Mist talks to a tied up Kick-Ass, saying that this was his plan and wanting to prove himself to his dad and also that he had been waiting to see him tortured. Red Mist watches Kick-Ass get tortured for a while, then leaves and comes back with his dad and a beaten up Big Daddy who then says everything he told Hit-Girl was a lie and that he wanted to give her an exciting life. He then tells John the code to his case which Red Mist opens and the case contains comic books that are worth a lot of money. Red Mist then leaves with his dad who tells his men to kill Kick-Ass and Big Daddy. Later, when John Genovese finds out that Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass are coming for them, he tells Chris to go hide in his room but Chris, wanting to stay with his dad, tried to argue but then obeyed his father's order and hides in his room with a hand gun. When he hears a bunch of screams and noises, Chris is shaking and scared out of his mind until he hears Kick-Ass calling his name. Chris comes out of hiding and asks why he should be scared of a guy with two sticks. He then points his gun at Kick-Ass, saying he has the upper hand until Kick-Ass knocks the gun out of his hand and knocks him out with one of his sticks. Chris remains knocked out for the rest of the fight and would later find out that his dad has been killed. Plotting Revenge A month or two later, Chris has gone into hiding so that Hit-Girl won't find him and kill him but he would later find out his uncle Ralphie is taking over the family business. Chris later goes to his family's boat house where his mom has been staying and then scares her when he is sitting down in his Red Mist costume with a bottle of wine in one hand and a gun in the other. Chris tells his mom that he is picking up his comics and that nobody is going to hurt her and to stay in bed. When his mom asks him why he is wearing a costume, he tells her that things are changing and that criminals like his dad won't stand a chance against the threat and that his costume separates him from the other criminals out there. When Chris' mom says that his plan is insane and that the doctors said that he is still in shock after the events in the penthouse and that he needs to come home. Chris replies by saying if he goes home, Hit-Girl will kill him like she killed his father. He then has his two goons, Hood 1 and Hood 2, take his comic books and figurines to the Mist Mobile, and tells his mom that he is staying with a some friends for now and that they're having cash problems. He then says that he is putting a gang together to avenge his dad's death and then go after his uncle Ralphie for taking the family business from him and saying he should be giving the orders now, not him. When Chris' mom says that he is going to get hurt, he tells her that he is a supervillain, and that he hurts other people. He then tells his mom that it is time for him to commit the first super-crime. Chris is next seen at a store with the Hoods who are telling Chris the best first super-crime would have been to kill Kick-Ass and they say how it sucks Chris couldnt remember his real name or where he lived. Chris argues, saying that they were going to kill Kick-Ass at that time so he didn't think he would have to remember all that stuff about him. Chris then tells the Hoods that robbery is a good crime too, they get some cash and thanks to the security cameras their robbery will go on the Internet. Once they enter the store Hood 1 says he is nervous and Chris tells him that the people in the store should be nervous and once Chris walks up to the store owner who asked Chris and the Hoods if he has seen them on TV and Chris tells him not yet and then ask if the security camera is on and when the store owner says yes Chris points the giant gun at the store owner and then says "You ready to become famous?". As the Mother Fucker Following the fall of his father's organization, Red Mist was said to be travelling Eastern Europe, but enlisting others to join his super villian team over Twitter. His first act as leader when he returned to the U.S. was to kill the leader of superhero team Justice Forever, Colonal Stars. Red Mist changed his Twitter page name to The Motherfucker. Later, The Mother Fucker and his gang go looking for Katie's house and on the way, The Motherfucker asked some kids where Katie lived and after they told him, they asked if Katie was a superhero but The Motherfucker said she "only fucks superheroes" and that is why they are going to hurt her. He then pulled out two guns and killed the kids, shocking three supervillians on his team. The Mother Fucker told his team to tear the place apart and they started killing everyone they saw while the Mother Fucker went into Katie's house and Katie's dad is killed by one of the supervillains. The Mother Fucker told Katie to send a message to Kick-Ass but Katie said she doesn't even know who Kick-Ass is. The Motherfucker then punched Katie and raped her. After The Mother Fucker and his team finish raping and beating Katie, they left the house and saw all the dead cops Mother Russia killed and then leave. Later, The Motherfucker is at his lair complaining about his pet Shark until his uncle Vic calls him and tells him that he will have to turn him in the next time he sees him. The Motherfucker then gets angry and hangs up the phone and says that Kick-Ass' father is in jail and they don't even know where Kick-Ass is until Mother Russia says he knows where Kick-Ass' father is. The Mother Fucker hires some prisoners in jail to kill Kick-Ass' father. Later, at Dave's father's funeral, The Mother Fucker set his henchmen to blow up Dave's father's coffin and kidnap Kick-Ass but he is rescued by Hit-Girl. Times Square brawl Later at Times Square, The Motherfucker sets off bombs to drive the cops away and then gets into costume and with his supervillian army, they start to destroy Times Square until he hears Kick-Ass call him and when he only sees Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, he mocks them until he sees that they brought their own Superhero army with them. The Mother Fucker and Kick-Ass begin to insult each other until Kick-Ass punches him in the face and the battle begins. The Mother Fucker gets beaten up by Kick-Ass and loses his mask but the cops show up and start to arrest everyone wearing a costume. The Mother Fucker runs into a building being followed by Kick-Ass; he attacks him with paint buckets once he reaches the roof. Chris tells Kick-Ass that the cops are everywhere and they have to lay low but Kick-Ass wanted to sent Chris to jail for his crimes so he kicks him in the testicles and beats him up again. Chris then tells Kick-Ass he will pay him to let him go but Kick-Ass refuses and at that moment, Chris grabbed some nails and threw it at Kick-Ass' face but Dave hits him in the face with his stick and tells Chris to just die, knocking him off the building. Chris lands in an alley but is not dead. Chris begs Dave to call for help since he broke every bone in his body and he can't feel his legs. He tells Dave he won't tell anyone what happened and he won't cause him any more trouble. Chris is then found by the police and taken away to the hospital but when he sees Hit-Girl in a police car, he freaks out, thinking she is going to kill him but she yells to him, "It's your lucky day, asshole." Chris's fate is unknown. Personality He talks a big game and if he doesn't have a huge advantage (i.e. a gun), he is a coward. Skills and Abilities Abilities Chris has the abilities of a normal human being and since he was a spoiled rich kid, he never had to fight his own battles thanks to his bodyguards. But when he is alone and facing someone he always runs away unless he has a gun, and he has no experience in hand to hand combat, leaving him an easy target. Equipment Weapons *Red Mist's only weapon throughout the series is a handgun which he barely uses and in Kick-Ass 2, he carries around two handguns but he only uses them once to kill a group of children and during the fight with Kick-Ass, he loses his handguns, leaving him weaponless. *In the film, Red Mist carries a handgun like in the comics and he uses it to shoot Hit-Girl and later in the final battle of the film, when he wakes up after being knocked out by Kick-Ass, he grabs one of his dad's orange katana swords and plans on using it to kill Kick-Ass but by the time he reached his dad's office, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl fly away on a jet-pack. Gallery Red Mist 001.jpg Red Mist 002.jpg Red Mist 003.jpg Kick-Ass 028.jpg Kick-Ass 021.jpg Kick-Ass 019.jpg Red Mist 004.jpg Clint-12-kickass-2.jpg Clint-15-kickass-4.jpg Clint-15-kickass-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kick-Ass 2 (comic) characters Category:Kick-Ass (comic) characters